


Thunder Before The Storm

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Freddie knew the signs before the actual storm had come.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 20





	Thunder Before The Storm

Freddie knew the signs before the actual storm had come. He'd become quite adept, really, at recognizing him. Just one of his talents, Freddie couldn't help but suppose. He knew when the clouds were coming, could detect them with startling accuracy, see the pain before the blood, see the signs of an incoming depression before it actually hit. 

Like clockwork, especially during the winter months, Brian would stop eating. He would start sleeping, or, rather, just laying in bed, staring at nothing, his beautiful brown eyes dull and lifeless. He would neglect his personal hygiene, showering and eating only when somebody could coax him. Freddie didn't know how many hours he spent, carefully separating the tangles from the curls. 

Sometimes, Brian wouldn't show up to practice, and Freddie would assuage the terrible fears that would plague Roger and John, and then he would go to Brian's cozy little flat, and he would crawl into bed, and Brian would whisper an apology, and Freddie would hum a tune, kissing Brian's tear stained cheeks, and holding his fragile, pale hand as they waited for the storm to pass, reassuring Brian that, like always, the depression would end, that it wouldn't take Brian, not this time. 

And Brian would stare at him, and he would curl closer to Freddie, maybe in agreement, maybe in comfort. 


End file.
